Défi
by DameLicorne
Summary: Teddy Lupin est persuadé d'avoir été réparti dans la mauvaise Maison. Non, vraiment, il n'a pas les caractéristiques de celle-ci, il était tellement fait pour une autre ! Mais les événements pourraient lui prouver que le Choixpeau a toujours raison...


_Merci à J. K. Rowling pour le monde fascinant qu'elle a inventé et avec lequel elle nous laisse jouer, à Maggy123456789 sur hpf pour son idée de concours et à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive._

* * *

"Mon cher parrain,

Me voici enfin à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Enfin bon, je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour me comprendre...

Le voyage s'est très bien passé, j'ai fait connaissance avec plusieurs autres nouveaux. On a été tellement occupés pendant tout le trajet que je ne pensais quasiment plus à l'endroit où nous allions. Et puis, dans les barques, lorsque j'ai vu le château, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à eux... Poudlard... Enfin bref.

Et tout à coup, le Choixpeau a crié "Gryffondor !" à mes oreilles. Gryffondor ! J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'avais suivi machinalement et même pas réalisé que je me trouvais dessous !

Pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas bien à réaliser. Moi, à Gryffondor, comme Papa et toi ? Mais je ne suis pas courageux ! Tu te souviens de notre discussion de cet été ? Je pensais vraiment aller à Poufsouffle, comme Maman ou Grand-Père, moi ! Serpentard, comme Granny, je savais que je n'y avais pas ma place, et je ne suis pas assez intellectuel pour Serdaigle. Mais Gryffondor ? Je suis sûr que le Choixpeau s'est trompé, je ne suis pas intrépide...

Bref, je suis un peu perdu. Une des préfètes m'a un peu intimidé, elle a l'air super stricte. Heureusement, son frère est dans mon dortoir et il nous a dit qu'elle l'était beaucoup moins quand on la connaissait mieux.

J'écris à Granny en même temps mais je lui ai juste annoncé ma Maison, ainsi que le fait que je m'entende bien avec mes camarades. Elle était déjà bien inquiète, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter. Je me dépêche de finir ma lettre et d'envoyer mon hibou, les préfets viennent de nous dire d'éteindre nos lumières.

Embrasse tout le monde de ma part... et réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît.

Teddy"

* * *

Harry replia soigneusement la lettre.  
- Alors ? s'impatienta Ginny. Il a été réparti où ?  
- Gryffondor, répondit-il en souriant.  
- Ah, super ! Il devrait s'y plaire.  
- Je le souhaite. Il craint un peu que ce ne soit pas le cas, il aurait préféré Poufsouffle.  
- Oh... Bon, je peux le comprendre, mais je pense qu'il sera bien à Gryffondor. Ça devrait l'aider à acquérir davantage de confiance en lui.  
Son mari opina.

* * *

"Mon cher Teddy,

Je suis content de te savoir bien arrivé à Poudlard. Comme tu le verras, c'est bien plus que l'endroit où tes parents sont morts. De la même manière que Godric's Hollow est bien plus que l'endroit où mes parents sont morts, tu le sais. Mais je comprends bien ton émotion, oui, et elle est légitime. Je te recommande simplement de ne pas te laisser submerger par elle.

Je suis rassuré de voir que tout se passe bien avec tes camarades et je te souhaite que cela continue. Vous êtes combien, cette année, à Gryffondor ?

J'entends bien ta surprise, d'ailleurs, d'y être réparti. Je t'avoue être beaucoup moins surpris que toi : d'une part, tu es bien plus courageux que tu ne le crois, fais-moi confiance. D'autre part, comme je te l'avais dit, Teddy, les Maisons ne se résument pas à une ou deux qualités, les sorciers non plus. J'ai connu un Serpentard courageux, une Gryffondor très intelligente et travailleuse, un Serdaigle loyal, une Poufsouffle ambitieuse... et je pourrais t'en citer d'autres. Si Gryffondor a gagné un élève loyal et travailleur, eh bien tant mieux.

J'espère avoir pu te rassurer. Et n'oublie pas que tes lettres sont toujours les bienvenues.

Tout le monde t'embrasse, en attendant d'avoir le plaisir de te revoir aux vacances de Noël.

Harry"

* * *

La lettre de son parrain n'avait pas suffi à rassurer Teddy. Sa nature optimiste avait cependant rapidement pris le dessus. Et la bonne ambiance qui régnait entre les Gryffondor de première année n'y était pas étrangère. Les élèves nés durant l'Année des Ténèbres étaient peu nombreux, seulement sept en ce qui concernait leur Maison, mais cela leur avait permis de bien se connaître et d'être soudés.

Parmi eux, Isobel Gallagher devint vite incontournable. Cette fillette intrépide était toujours de bonne humeur, très sûre d'elle, tout en étant prompte à l'auto-dérision. Entre autres choses, elle avait eu l'idée de proposer des défis. Cela avait commencé dès leur première semaine et les sept Gryffondor y participaient volontiers.

L'un d'entre eux était ainsi parvenu à trouver l'accès aux cuisines - sans doute un record, pour un Gryffondor. Des élèves de sixième année s'étaient retrouvés avec des messages inattendus, arrivés dans leur sac ils ne savaient comment. Un strangulot empaillé avait disparu de la salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal, avant de réapparaître, quelques jours plus tard, dans celle de Métamorphose.

Teddy et ses camarades trouvaient cela vraiment amusant. Ils étaient très fiers de ne pas encore s'être fait prendre et pensaient inconsciemment que ce serait toujours le cas.

Lorsqu'un défi était réussi, c'était ceux qui l'avaient relevé qui proposaient le suivant. Et justement, ce jour-là, Tim Podmore et Tracy Jordan étaient parvenus à peindre des lions sur la porte de la Salle commune de Serdaigle.  
- Alors, à quoi vous pensez, pour le prochain ? demanda Isobel.  
Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice.  
- La Forêt interdite, répondit Tracy.  
- Y rentrer et le prouver en rapportant de la mousse, compléta Tim.

Leurs camarades se mirent alors à discuter de qui le ferait, et du meilleur moment pour s'y glisser sans se faire prendre. Teddy, cependant, n'avait pas pris part à la discussion. Isobel s'en aperçut et lui demanda :  
- Et toi, Ted, tu en penses quoi ? Tu te lances ?  
Il soupira.  
- Non... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Tu as peur ? supposa Lucy Wilson.  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Mais vous êtes conscients des risques de ce défi ?

Le garçon fit aussitôt face à des réactions agacées. Ses camarades ne le comprenaient pas.  
- Vous croyez quoi ? plaida-t-il. Si on l'appelle la Forêt interdite, ce n'est pas par hasard ou pour faire joli ! Elle est remplie d'êtres et d'animaux dangereux !  
- Ouais, tu as peur, renifla Tim.  
- Libre à vous d'aller narguer des centaures, croiser des sombrals, affronter des acromentules ou risquer de rencontrer d'autres bestioles encore. J'ai suffisamment entendu d'histoires là-dessus pour préférer respecter cet interdit-là, affirma-t-il crânement.  
- Pfff, moi je m'en fiche, des histoires que racontent les adultes, remarqua Isobel en haussant les épaules. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ou j'y vais seule ?  
Matthew O'Brien se porta alors volontaire et rien de ce que dit Teddy ne put les décourager.

Ils décidèrent de relever le défi le soir même. Le jeune Lupin voulut les empêcher de partir, mais Tim lui fit un croche-pied, avant de s'excuser bruyamment et longuement. Il était alors trop tard pour rattraper ses camarades, aussi le garçon alla se coucher, le cœur gros.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il vit que Matthew avait regagné son lit et dormait encore. Teddy n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de se préparer et de descendre déjeuner. En passant devant les sabliers, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un attroupement devant celui de Gryffondor.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à un garçon qui devait se trouver en cinquième ou sixième année.  
- On a perdu une centaine de points ! Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?  
Teddy se contenta de secouer la tête sans répondre, avant de vite se glisser à table. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cette perte de point soit liée au dernier défi en date.

Ce jour-là, Isobel et Matthew furent les derniers à apparaître dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air triomphant du tout mais plutôt franchement honteux. En effet, ils s'étaient fait prendre par le professeur Londubat et avaient perdu cinquante points chacun.

* * *

"Mon cher parrain,

Non seulement je ne suis pas courageux, mais en plus je crois que je suis un très mauvais camarade. J'ai voulu empêcher deux élèves de mon année d'aller dans la Forêt interdite. Ils ont quand même tenté d'y aller et se sont fait prendre par Neville, qui a retiré plein de points à Gryffondor. Je crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir, du coup.

Bref, j'avais raison, quand je te disais que je n'avais pas vraiment ma place ici...

Embrasse quand même tout le monde pour moi.

Teddy, découragé"

La réponse de Harry ne tarda pas.

"Mon cher Teddy,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et elle m'a évoqué un très vieux souvenir. Un souvenir de l'époque où j'étais en première année, comme toi. Un soir, Hermione, Ron et moi avons voulu sortir de la Salle commune, après l'heure du couvre-feu. Comme nous avions déjà fait perdre des points à Gryffondor auparavant, un élève a voulu nous en empêcher. C'était justement Neville. Hermione lui a jeté un sortilège du Saucisson et nous sommes donc sortis.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Albus Dumbledore, qui était alors notre directeur, lui a accordé dix points pour son geste. Dix points pour le courage de s'être opposé à ses amis, pour les empêcher de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et tu sais à quel point Neville s'est montré digne de la Maison Gryffondor par la suite. S'il en est directeur, ce n'est pas par hasard.

Alors crois-moi, Teddy, je suis très fier de toi, et je te félicite pour ton courage.

Tout le monde t'embrasse chaleureusement.

Harry"

Teddy replia la lettre de son parrain, la glissa sous son oreiller... et sourit. Il se sentait parfaitement bien ; parfaitement à sa place._  
_


End file.
